Betraying Love
by 98blacktiger
Summary: Life changed. We were kids, teenagers, helping out. We did what we had to; we didn't think it would lead to this. I want to go back home but we can't, everyone will be in danger if we did. Tainted hearts grew a mind and hunted us. We even had to change our names. What can the three of us do? Why Skye? Why us?


98BlackTiger

I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.

Rated T- violence 

This story is short and shows what happens when power goes to your head. I thought of this long ago but I'm writing it now. There's no real pairing here so sorry.

Life changed. We were kids, teenagers, helping out. We did what we had to; we didn't think it would lead to this. I want to go back home but we can't, everyone will be in danger if we did. Tainted hearts grew a mind and hunted us. We even had to change our names. What can the three of us do? Why Skye? Why us?

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

I was chained. The cold metal twining around my hands were hoisting me off the ground. The enemy was standing in front of me, facing my companions. My friends were bloody and tired; they kept attacking the Tainted but it was no use. My arms were going numb but I was more worried about them.

Seeing as the teens were no longer a threat the Tainted turned its attention to me. He was tall, around a 22 year old man. But it wasn't a man. Its eyes were violet that grew dark in the center. Its face was pale and looked like papyrus. Its cheeks were hollow. The black clothes hung from its skinny body.

Tainted hearts were the first stage to the enemy we were used to fighting. The hearts were still in the original body now it came out prematurely and took over bodies that eventually die due to lack of food and water.

Tainted thought if they killed us then they can be saved. They knew about our blades that we carried, they just didn't know that they had to die by it.

The Tainted raised his long, thin sword. The blade was jagged like broken glass. Skye's eyes grew wide and charged at the enemy, followed by Ennis.

"Aerwyna!" It went by slowly; Skye calling my name, them running after me and the sword in the Tainted's hand coming down.

At first I did not feel any pain as the red liquid crawled down. As slowly as the blood dripping down, it occurred to me that I was nearly torn in two. I couldn't scream, only pathetic whimpers came out. Skye looked at me, his eyes wide with shock and denial. My body was still intact but the cut was deep enough that I can feel the breeze blow pass the groove trailing from my collar bone to my belly bottom.

Skye lost it; gripping his weapon he charged at the Tainted; Ennis soon followed suit. While Skye distracted the Tainted with continuous blows that it couldn't quickly deflect, Ennis cut me down from the chains. I tried to rub the pain on my wrists but the movement caused pain on my chest. I looked back at Skye as Ennis gave me a worried look about my wound.

Skye was strong and sometimes rash, but watching him fight now was different. He swung blow after blow. The Tainted blocked only a few but its slow response resulted in dangling limbs held only by a thread of weak muscle. The stench was revolting. The body it inhabited was starving and decaying slowly, but Skye paid no mind. He continued to attack in frenzy. His eyes showed no mercy and no sense.

"Stop it Skye!" His attacks slowed and came to a stop. He looked at me and gradually came to his senses.

The body slumped on the floor, the premature heart drifting out in a black mist that swirled around Skye's feet and disappeared, leaving the rapidly decaying body.

We were all quiet, looking at the body, at each other. Unconsciously we got home.

The town people surround Ennis for information about what happened since he was the only one healthy and sane to talk to. I was on the opposite corner of the hospital room smiling at Ennis as he tried to explain without giving away our secrets.

This town was used to monsters occasionally attacking the village for food but they never met Tainted and they don't know who we are. We came to this town a year ago and stayed here since it reminded us of home.

A nurse was tending to me but I soon shooed her away since I wanted to go talk with Skye alone.

I was able to walk since my injury healed to a numbing pain. Sliding the door open, I walked out to be greeted by a cool breeze, a full moon and my best friend staring at the shining stars. He looked handsome and mysterious with the glow of the night around him. I stood by him watching the celestial bodies, and stole a quick look at him. His eyes looked hazy and cleared over like he wasn't really looking at anything. He turned his head to me and I immediately blushed that he caught me looking at him. He smiled softly and after a few moments of staring in his eyes, I broke the silence.

"What happened back there? I never saw you like that." He kept quiet and inspected the stars.

"I grew strong, powerful." His face lit up with happiness.

"But you are always strong." He shook his head disregarding my comment.

"Yesterday the Tainted ignored us because we were weak but at that moment I was strong."

"What you did to that Tainted was wrong. Despite its evil heart, that was still someone's body, you shouldn't have mutated it as you have." His face showed a hint of anger.

"You don't understand; it was evil; I did that for you, he cut you in half."

"You attacked the enemy; Ennis cut me down from the chains. If you cared why didn't you come to me first?"

"I avenged it for you, because I love you." I really couldn't say anything. I looked away to the moon.

_Finally he notices. He loves me. _Despite these happy thoughts I myself wasn't happy. He wasn't the friend I knew.

"Please Aerwyna, run away with me, together we will rebuild our life." He turned to me with pleading eyes.

"N…Now?" I asked looking everywhere but him.

"Of course, right now no one will know."

"But we can't leave Ennis behind. He's injured and can't travel."

"Then let's leave him."

"But he's our best friend."

"Ugh! Ennis this, Ennis that. You love him don't you?" He was getting angry and jealous.

"No! Skye I don't love him but we can't abandon him."

"Whatever, do what you want, hope you have a nice life together!" He stomped off, I was losing him.

"Wait, Skye!" But he ignored me, leaving me by myself in that cold night with no comfort.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Ennis healed and helped the townspeople, giving me some space. After two months of self-pity, loneliness and guiltiness I started to open again.

On the late afternoon of my birthday, Ennis and I retired to our room after a hard day of work in the cotton fields. After a hearty lunch and a refreshing shower I fell on my bed and immediately fell to a deep sleep that was soon interrupted with blood filled screams.

I was dreaming of Skye coming home and we were together at last but the happy world shattered by the scream. My mind awoke but I did not open my eyes, not until I heard another scream, in which case I shot up and ran out of the room.

Bursting through the front door, the scene in front me was revolting and unfortunately true. There were bodies littering the gravel road, the blood of the townspeople flowing and mingling. Amid all these corpses was Skye. He dropped an 11 year old girl that worked with me on the field.

"Skye! What are you doing?!" my voice attracted his attention and he gave a smile full of pride of his evil deeds.

"Revenge…power." Ennis came out the door and gasped at the horror. "Now it's your turn."

At that moment, seeing his blood shot eyes and evil smile, I was more terrified than I have ever been. I took Ennis's arm and ran through the house to a basement used as food storage.

"Was that really Skye?" Even Ennis was dumbfounded, our friend became evil and thirsted for blood. I couldn't answer him; I was too busy trying to stop shaking.

"Why? What did we do to deserve this?" I squeaked out. I didn't notice my tears until Ennis brushed them away. Letting out a sob, I cried harder and clung to Ennis for support. My heart was quaking like a frighten bird. It became harder to breathe as I continued to cry. Is there hope to get back our old Skye? My S-

"Ah how cute; Sharing your last moment together before you die?" Skye's heavy footsteps came down the stairs with the same proud smile.

"Stop this Skye; do you know what you are doing?" Ennis moved me behind him, bringing out his blade.

"I'm becoming more powerful, join me and you will know true power."

"You know my answer will be no." I buried my face in Ennis back and listen to his heart that was doing better at keeping calm than mine. I just heard a sinister chuckle that came from Skye.

"I know, but what about Aerwyna?" I gasped and my heart started to beat faster. Ennis didn't answer him for me, even he wasn't sure. He knew my feeling and so did Skye.

"Well, Aerwyna? Do you want to find true power, together?"

My grip on Ennis shirt only grew tighter but when I peeked over Ennis's arm, seeing Skye holding his arm out looking sincere, I straighten up and came out to face Skye. He thought he won me over and his proud smile returned. But remembering what he did to the people here and also to that Tainted one year ago changed my mind.

I brought out my own blade and that wiped that evil smile of his face. Apparently Ennis was worried about my answer but now he relaxed and took his fighting position. Skye's face turned to annoyance and impatience.

"Fine then both of you will die. My mercy ran out." He summoned two blades and charged at us.

Ennis confronted him, blocking both blades but Skye attacked again. He used one blade to 'distract' Ennis blade and use the other to attack him.

I charged at them, hoping to sweep back Skye's blade but Skye's second blade made an upward slash toward me, which I narrowly deflected.

"Stay away! I'll handle him." Ennis pushed me away and swung his sword to Skye's face.

They both jumped back and I saw Ennis made a small cut on Skye's face that barely bleed. Wiping away at it, Skye glared at Ennis and charged again.

I backed away a few feet watching my best friends fight. I couldn't follow any of their moves, they grew serious with each blow and I couldn't help. I was weak, I never did anything. I let them fight the enemy, I was the one who got captured and they were the ones that got me out.

I shut my eyes, hoping to erase all that happen. I want to go back to my home, our home, when we were heroes and happy. I heard a grunt and something crash to the wall.

Ennis was sprawled on the floor, bleeding from his chest and out of breathe. Skye stood before him, slightly out of breathe but smiling at his victory. Skye brought his sword up and was about to do the final attack.

"NO! STOP IT SKYE!" he stopped and turned toward me. His smile that used to be cute and sincere was now sickening and wicked.

"I almost forgot about you. Let's see how well you fare." He rushed toward me and I brought my sword in a pathetic attempt to deflect it all the while closing my eyes. I heard the sound of swords clashing but it wasn't from mine.

Ennis came to protect me but it was all he could do. Skye chuckled at him and threw Ennis back to the wall.

"You haven't changed Aerwyna. You are still weak, cannot even protect yourself." Skye found it funny and kept laughing. He tried to control himself and covered his face with his hand. Seeing that, his fingers spread wide covering his face while he doubled over in hysterical laughter sent cold shivers down my back.

"I am not weak!" Skye's snickering stopped but with a laughing smile he replied,

"Prove it." Using only one blade he swung the blade diagonally. I met his blade with mine but the recoil pushed me back. His attacks went faster and I all could do was defend myself. With one powerful blow Skye sent me six feet away.

"Hehe…HAHAHA!" His laugh echoed around the basement. "You are so pathetic. You cannot defeat anyone, heartless or nobodies and you certainly cannot defeat me."

His words hurt me but he didn't stop. As he continued to laugh at my weaknesses my eyes stung with tears and my hate grew.

"Man…I don't understand why I ever thought you were important to me." I stopped breathing and watch him shake his head.

"W…What?" He looked at me with an incredulous expression.

With a quick smirk he said, "I can't believe I fell in love with you." My heart pumped once that felt like the last. I couldn't breathe and I just couldn't stop trembling. Tears immediately started to fall.

_How can you say that? I thought you love me. _That was all could think of but I couldn't voice it. Ennis did it for me.

"Do you really mean it? All that you did for her was for nothing?" Skye didn't answer and I didn't let him.

Gripping my blade until my knuckles turned white I charged at him and caught him off guard. I was an inch away from his face looking in his eyes as my blade was in his stomach.

We stared at each other with wide eyes and I watched as he crashed to the floor. With hysterical tears, I knelt beside him cradling his head. I counted his breathes and hoped that each one wasn't his last.

Eventually Ennis joined me but I wouldn't look at him. I placed my hand on his wound and stared at Skye's eyes. His blue eyes were now no longer blood shot and insane.

"I-I'm s-sorry." He barely whispered the words. I shook my head and gently shushed him with my fingers. He tried to shake them off.

"You're going to make it don't worry." I assured him but he feebly shook his head. My fat tears plopped on his cheeks and ran down his face with his own.

"I-" He tried gulping but couldn't. "I l-love you Kairi." Those were his last words. I knew. His Persian blues eyes closed before he could finish.

I held on to him, denying all truth and reality. Ennis rubbed my back and left me alone. After a while he spoke.

"Come on we must leave. Travelers might pass by and consider us the killers." Nodding I stood up painfully slow and lingered on the corpse's face. As I walked away I whispered on last thing to my dead love.

"Goodbye…Sora."


End file.
